deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Fame Douglas
Fame Douglas (Katakana: フェイム・ダグラス, Rōmaji: Feimu Dagurasu) was the head of the DOATEC, and a non-playable character from the ''Dead or Alive'' series. Although never seen in the series until Dead or Alive: Dimensions, and dead for most of it, he is an important key character in the story. History Fame was the leader of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee: a large and successful international weapons company. His role as leader allowed him to live in luxury, and made him famous worldwide. He was known to have many mistresses: two known affairs led onto Fame having two daughters out of wedlock; Helena with Maria, and Kokoro with Miyako about four years later. While Helena and Maria stayed within the Douglas family and seemed to either live with or supported by Fame, Miyako took Kokoro away to Japan and raised her alone. Possibly fearing her daughter's life, being related to the infamous DOATEC as an heir, Miyako never told Kokoro who her father was. Fame seemed to know that he had another daughter, as Helena later found out about Kokoro. Dead or Alive Fame created the Dead or Alive World Combat Championship, simple as an annual, world-wide fighting tournament for fighters to take part in to win large cash prizes. The first tournament was successful, but shortly after the event, Fame was assassinated by Bayman, working under the orders of Victor Donovan, a DOATEC scientist. It is thought that Fame was opposed to human-gene experimentation proposed by Donovan, which lead to his assassination. Although Helena took her father's place as head of the company, Donovan secretly controlled the committee behind her back, and he started to use the tournaments to lure in fighters to study them, and even as a trap to kidnap them for genetic projects. Character Appearance Appearing for the first time in Dead or Alive: Dimensions, Fame appears to be a dark-skinned, middle-aged man, with a broad, strong body, bearing a strong jaw and very defined cheekbones. His black hair is short, combed back, and is graying in strips along the side of his head. He also sports a neatly-trimmed beard and dark eyes. He wears a dark brown business suit, with a white shirt and a red patterned tie. Personality It is hard to understand Fame as not much is known about him, and what is known about him gives the impression that he was a man of mixed-morals. For example, he was willing to run a company that creates weaponry and firearms, but he seems to be against human experiments. In addition to this, he was happy to have many mistresses and engage with multiple, careless relationships, even after getting two women pregnant out of wedlock, but he did seemly take on the responsibility of supporting Helena and Maria. Etymology The word "Fame" means "renown; celebrity, either favorable or unfavorable". This name relates well to this man, as everyone knowns him, even after his death, and his impact on those in the story is felt by everyone. The surname "Douglas" is a anglicized form of the Scottish surname Dubhghlas, which meant "dark river", from the Gaelic dubh meaning "dark" and glais meaning "water, river". Douglas was originally a river name, which then became a Scottish clan name belonging to a powerful line of Scottish earls. This could mean that Fame is of English/Scottish descent. Relationships Mistresses Fame Douglas was known to have had at least six mistresses: Goldie, Anne, Maria, Isabella, Miyako, and Anastasia. His relationships with these women before, during, and after their affairs are unknown, but it is known that he had children with both Maria and Miyako. Since Helena, Maria's daughter, was present in Fame's life, it's likely Fame at least kept in contact with Maria even after they stopped being lovers. Miyako never told her daughter, Kokoro the truth about her father, suggesting that Miyako kept her distance from Fame after they ended their relationship. However, it is implied that his mistresses may have their own work set in DOATEC, due to evidence that Miyako is head of DOATEC Japan. Children Although Fame looked after Helena and her mother, and it's said that Helena was deeply saddened by his death, she seemed to more actively enraged and upset about Maria's death, and seemed more eager to revenge Maria rather than Fame. She also, in Dead or Alive 3, seemed disinterested in taking the role as head of DOATEC, saying it was her father's company and it had nothing to do with her. Fame cared deeply for Helena, even calling her name as his last word, evident that he argued with her on the phone just moments before his death. Helena, however, had told Kokoro that Fame was a "good man," implying she did love her father. She also seemed to may have cleared her head over his death, shown in Dead or Alive 5, and because of that, she may have gained even more respect after his demise, as she tells Hayate that she is doing what he may have done in terms of DOATEC's plans to annihilate Donovan's plans. In Dead or Alive 4, it is heavily implied that Fame might be Kokoro's father, as her mother Miyako was one of his former mistresses, and Helena suggests that their "blood" brought them together. in Dead or Alive 5, Kokoro said she never knew of her father. It is implied that she, although probably skeptical, knows she was his daughter, as she also probably knows Helena is her half-sister. Appearances Dead or Alive Series *''Dead or Alive'' (Mentioned, 1996 - 1998) *''Dead or Alive 2'' (Mentioned, 1999 - 2000) *''Dead or Alive 3'' (Mentioned, 2001 - 2002) *''Dead or Alive Ultimate'' (Mentioned, 2004 - 2005) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (Mentioned, 2005 - 2006) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' (Mentioned, 2006) *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' (Mentioned, 2010) *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (2011) *''Dead or Alive 5'' (Mentioned, 2012) Dead or Alive-Related Media DOA: Dead or Alive Fame appears in the feature film, DOA: Dead or Alive; he is only seen in a flashback, and only then as a shadow through a screen. Fame was the creator of the Dead or Alive Tournament and partners with Victor Donovan. Couple of years before the events of the film, Donovan suggested a plan to use the tournament to find the world's best fighters, "harvest" their talents and create a technology where the host will be able to predict and adapt to any fighting style, and therefore defeat any combatant, then sell the technology for a profit. Fame was against the idea and the two argued, resulting with Fame putting an end to Donovan's plan. Later, he was secretly killed by Bayman, under the orders of Donovan, allowing him to develop his plan. Gallery Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:American Characters Category:DOA: Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters